


Partners

by blerdxlines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Authority Figures, Bickering, Breakfast, Breathplay, Choking, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Cowboy Hats, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Humor, Immaturity, M/M, Magic Fingers, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Partners, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Fixation, Orders, Pet Names, Polyamory, Revenge, Rivalry, Rules, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Spit As Lube, Squirting, Surprise Kissing, Surprises, Tea, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 16:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines
Summary: Hanzo and Jesse don't hate each other--quite the opposite, actually. They admire each other's battle prowess a lot, but the way their tempers and personalities are set up, things tend to stay pretty tense in your polyamorous relationship. The two often nitpick at each other but today just happened to be the day where things got chaotic. To remedy this, you propose a solution that makes everybody happy: a threesome.





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N - Your first name
> 
> NANTEKOTTA - WHAT THE HELL/FUCK (Japanese)

 

You like sharing a bed with someone else, usually it's either Hanzo or Jesse, but with them both at your place after Hanzo's mission to Numbani was canceled, it was a little too warm for comfort. You woke up to your arm sticking to your side and the two bodies on either side of you sound asleep. Well, Hanzo was--Jesse, on the other hand, was snoring. It was a wonder how a light sleeper like Hanzo got any rest until you noticed the Lúcio ' _Snoozcio'_  brand earplugs in his ears. Hanzo had his back to you laying on his side, he usually slept the opposite but with Jesse's snoring, he probably had no choice. Jesse however, slept on his back, sprawled out, one forearm resting across his forehead, his cybernetic arm tossed over your pillows.

It was cute to watch both of them sleep. They seemed peaceful, which was rare when both of them were together.

Regardless of that, you were in dire need of some water so you slid out of bed, managing not to disturb either of their sleeps and snaked your way to the kitchen, reaching into the fridge and grabbing a cold bottle of water. You took a long drink, relaxing as the cool liquid trickled down your bones before sliding it back into the fridge and closing the door behind you.

You were usually the last to wake up, but because you were up so early and both of them were home, you thought you'd let them wake up to the smell of breakfast cooking. You started pulling out some skillets but, unbeknownst to you, Hanzo had woken up shortly after you'd gotten out of bed.

He turned on his side, reaching out to hold you but he felt only felt the damp sheets. "My love?" Still drowsy he reached up, grabbing what he believed to be your hand and rubbing his thumb over your knuckles. He sat up, squinting and rubbing the sleep from his eyes before pulling out his earplugs, leaning in to press a lingering kiss to the back of your hand. "Mornin' darlin'--" " _ **\--**_ ** _ **NANTEKOTTA**!_**" Hanzo jerked away, scrambling backwards toward the edge of the bed and Jesse burst into laughter, whooping as Hanzo climbed out of bed, pulling on his sweatpants.

"I'd forgotten you were here, Jesse-- it was a mistake. Please, show more maturity than that." Jesse recovered, rubbing the sleep and tears from his eyes. "C'mon Han, that was pretty damn funny. Have a little humility will ya?" " _ **I have humility!**_ " Hanzo barked defensively. "If you say so." Jesse shrugged, slipping out of bed and pulling on his discarded clothes. They dressed quietly at either side of the bed before Hanzo paused, glancing around the room. "Where is my..." He stopped, squinting over at Jesse who was wearing his white tank top, completely oblivious.

"You are wearing my shirt, Jesse." He sneered, prompting Jesse to pause and examine himself. "Well I suppose I am." The outlaw smirked mischievously. "No worries bud, go on and wear mine." Jesse grabbed his shirt from the floor, tossing it over to Hanzo who caught it effortlessly ~~of course~~ , but not without a scowl on his face. Hanzo pulled the larger fitting t-shirt on, noting the scent of cigars-- which he hated.

Jesse seemed more than okay with that, humming a tune as he walked into the master bathroom, grabbing his toothbrush from the shared cup on the counter and going to work, brushing his chompers. He'd started to comb his hair but not before passing by the bedroom door to see Hanzo wearing his trademark cowboy hat. Jesse froze, unsure of whether to laugh at how goofily he wore it pulled over his ears, or to bulldoze him for wearing it in the first place.

He set his toothbrush down, spitting in the sink before entering the bedroom. "You got something of mine, pardner." Hanzo glanced up at him, a small smirk on his ever pouting lips. "It would appear so." Hanzo replied before busying himself with straightening the bed. "Well, go on. Hand it over." Jesse took a few steps forward, waving his hand impatiently and Hanzo obliged, removing the hat from his head followed by his t-shirt and flinging the shirt into Jesse's face. Unflinching, Jesse dragged the shirt from his head, squinting hard as Hanzo slid the well worn hat back onto his head.

"So it's gonna be like that then." Jesse tossed the t-shirt to the floor followed by his own and moseyed around the bed, approaching the shorter man. Jesse pinched the brim of the hat just before Hanzo's hand seized his wrist and after an unrecognizable sequence of events, Jesse found himself laying face down on the bed, his chest pressed into the mattress and arms bent behind his back.

"If there is anything I know about American manners, it's that you say _please_ when asking for something." Jesse bit hard at his cheek, bucking to get out of Hanzo's hold but Hanzo had him pinned good. "Damn it-- _take it off **Hanzo**!_" Hanzo simply hummed childishly. "I will return it when you say the word." Jesse groaned, flailing his legs futilely as Hanzo began to cackle. "Have some _humility_." Hanzo sang. " _I swear to Panorama's apple pie I will_ **_murder_ ** _you when I get out--_ " "-- **_IF_ ** you get out." Jesse struggled for a bit, grunting and clenching his fists before resting his forehead on the bed. Soon the room was filled with Jesse's raucous laughter.

"There's something you oughta learn about Americans Han." Hanzo squinted, distrusting of Jesse's flagrant tone. "We like to play dirty." Jesse's cybernetic hand spun around, grabbing hold of Hanzo's wrist and he gasped, pulling out of his bionic grip but not before McCree turned, pulling his hat over Hanzo's face, utterly blinding him. Hanzo spins and his back hits the mattress, Jesse's hands pinning his arms to his sides.

It's a wonder that this whole ordeal hadn't disturbed you. You were on a positive high, working eagerly to wake your boys up to a great breakfast-- the bedroom down the hall was the least of your worries at the moment.

"I'll take that, thank you!" The hat was lifted from Hanzo's face and Jesse slid it back onto his head and Hanzo glared at Jesse who sat over him smirking. "How hard was that?" Jesse crooned, suddenly Hanzo's free hand clutched around his neck. "You left yourself open, cowboy." Jesse still had that cheeky smirk on his face, choking out little grunts as Hanzo squeezed harder.

"Y/N... does it... better." Jesse whispered and Hanzo was confused for a moment before making the sudden realization and pulling away from McCree. " ** _LET ME GO!_** " Jesse released Hanzo and fell to his knees, laughing in between his gasps for breath. Hanzo climbed off the bed, grabbing his tank top from the floor and hurriedly pulling it on. "Leavin' already, sugar? I just got hard." Hanzo growled, speed walking out of the room and slamming the door shut behind him.

The sound startled you. It wasn't like either of them to slam doors around your place. Soon footsteps approached and in walks Hanzo looking wound up and flustered. He says nothing to you, reaching into the overhead cabinets beside you and grabbing a mug. "Are you okay, Hanzo?" You ask even though he's very clearly not okay; his hair is a mess, his cheeks are flushed, and his fingers are trembling.

He looks over at you and after noticing the worry in your eyes, he examines the room to see the breakfast you'd prepared waiting in the skillet, a box of store bought pastries on the counter, as well as a pot of his favorite tea on the stove. His heart slows as he realizes the warm gesture and he gives pause, closing the cabinet gently before responding. "Yes I am, my love." He wraps a hand around your waist, pulling you into a loving embrace before pressing a kiss to the side of your head.

"How are you this morning, my love?" You smile. "Better. I hope you're hungry." You pull away, reaching over to fetch a plate only for him to grab your wrist and pull you flush against him. "I am." He responds, pulling you into a deep kiss, one hand coming up to cup your cheek as the other rests on your lower back. You smile against his lips, giggling as he backed you against the counter, his hands resting on either side of you. "Would you like to go to the guest bedroom?" He whispered, pressing kisses into your neck."Hanzo." You moaned into his ear before being interrupted by a sudden whistle.

"Not interrupting anythin', am I?" Jesse idled into the kitchen and Hanzo instinctively tensed up again, now remembering why he was angry in the first place. "Of course not." Hanzo replied sarcastically, walking away to pour himself some tea. "Well, alrighty then. Good mornin' buttercup." Jesse approached, pulling you close and giving you a little spin before pecking you on the lips. "Good morning, Jesse." You laughed.

"Aw you made us breakfast, how sweet of you darlin'." Hanzo glanced over, unimpressed the outlaw's overly affectionate attitude. McCree took notice of Hanzo's dirty look and let you go, saddling up behind the smaller man to place a sloppy, wet kiss on the side of his face. Hanzo shoved him off and grumbled, taking a sip of his tea. "And good morning to you too. Grumpy lil' man." Hanzo sat quietly, stirring honey into his mug before he finally replies.

"You're much too affectionate, cowboy." "Oh really?" Jesse chimed, filling his plate with some assorted breakfast pastries. "You jealous?" "Hardly." Hanzo scoffs. "I am able to please my partner exponentially." You scowl over at the man. "Hey now--" You're interrupted by Jesse. " ** _OUR_** partner, Hanzo. And don't go acting like I don't please em' none. I got enough _affection_ for the three of us." Hanzo sighed, resting his empty mug on the counter. "I will not continue this petty argument with you Jesse." Hanzo turned toward you. "Y/N, if you need me I will be in the guest room, sleeping." Hanzo exited the kitchen and did just that. By the time you and Jesse had finished eating together the man was already fast asleep.

"I wish you two would learn to get along." You admitted. "Oh, it's only nitpickin', don't worry yourself none, darlin'." That didn't exactly quell the worry in your gut. "You gonna go check on the grumpy old man?" Jesse asked, well aware that he and Hanzo were both the same age. "No.  _We_ will." He sputtered a little. "We will?" "I'm gonna go inside, you just sit and wait and I'll let you know when you can come and join us." You stood from your chair and Jesse paused. "Join ya?" His eyes fixing on yours before he realized, nodding timidly.

You left the room and--although a little nervous-- Jesse followed right after you. You cracked open the door to find Hanzo motionless under the blankets. "Wait right here." You whispered, stepping inside and shutting the door behind you. Hanzo had woken up the moment the door clicked shut, already stirring in bed as you approached him, sliding under the blankets and cuddling up behind him.

"Hanzo." You whispered, wrapping your arms around his waist. "Yes, my love?" "Do you wanna continue where we left off?" You asked in a voice so sweet it was almost sickening, your hand slipping down to rub over his crotch. He groaned softly as you pressed angelic kisses into the side of his neck, an arm snaking around your waist, urging you to give more. "Please." He replies, and you oblige, pulling back the blanket covering you to expose his semi hard on.

"Were you waiting for me?" You whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before reaching your hand underneath his sweatpants to rub at his swelling shaft. "Yes. Are you done playing with the cowboy?" You chuckle. "Actually..." You started, "I want him to join us." Hanzo chuckled at that, assuming you were joking until he noticed the insisting look on your face. "...Right now?" "Please?" You cooed, puppy dog eyed.

The events of this morning played through Hanzo's mind. He never did get back at Jesse for besting him and that comment he made as he choked him. A devious plan came to mind and he grabbed your hand palming at his cock, stopping you. His look was serious as he met your curious gaze. "On one condition," You smiled, ready to agree to his terms. "Jesse must watch." You weren't quite taken aback but you weren't quite sure how to respond.

Jesse was none the wiser of the deal being made inside, nor Hanzo's devious plan. He was surprised to hear your voice call out to him so soon, he'd expected things to have already gotten started before he rolled in. He was excited but nervous, not quite sure what to expect-- he'd never tangoed with two before, although it'd always been a fantasy of his. He could barely contain the hard on forming in his pants as he opened the door and stepped in. He didn't quite approach, just waited at the door for your next command.

"Go ahead and take a seat." You pointed to a chair positioned at the foot of the bed-- clearly out of the ordinary. He approached a little hesitantly, glancing over both of you before taking a seat. "'M I in trouble or somethin'?" He chuckled. "No," You snickered, "Hanzo said he'd let you--" Hanzo put his hand out, interrupting you for a moment so he could finish.

"All you have to do is sit and watch." Hanzo was strangely calm and that put Jesse off a little, glancing between you two trying to get a read of the situation. "If you are able to show your _maturity_  and behave, then you will be allowed to join." Jesse bit his lip a little, he didn't much like being told what to do--especially by Hanzo--but something about this dynamic intrigued him. His hands sat folded in his lap, barely able to disguise his now raging hard on.

"Alright--" "--Lastly," Hanzo interrupted. "If you want something, you will have to say _please_ , understand?" Jesse was full on chewing his bottom lip now, he and Hanzo glaring at each other as Jesse let out a loud sigh, scowling as he replied. "Yes, sir." Despite his distaste for him, hearing Jesse use that title made Hanzo hard.

Hanzo nodded before leaning over to kiss you and the kiss had taken on more ferocity than ever before. You closed your eyes leaning in, unaware that Hanzo was still glaring at Jesse from his peripheral vision. You were used to Hanzo being very reciprocating in bed, but this time was different-- more aggressive. You liked it.

Jesse could've gotten up and left. Nothing was stopping him, not even the erection in his pants, yet here he sat, watching as Hanzo's hands groped at your body while his tongue wrote cursive in your mouth. You obliged him, your hands trailing up his brawny arms and down the sculpted muscles of his back before resting at his hips. He kissed down your neck, making sure to kiss over all those spots where in the past Jesse had left lingering hickeys.

Jesse was gonna get hard regardless, but he couldn't give Hanzo the satisfaction of getting him to touch himself. Your moans were the first thing to set him off, his fingers trembled slightly as he squirmed in his seat, eager to hide the excitement growing in his body. Hanzo took notice, turning up the heat, licking and dragging his canines across your shoulder, earning breathy whimpers from you. He grabbed your wrist, slipping your hand into his underwear to take hold of his fully stiff cock. Hanzo's tip was wet with precum, getting off on the whole situation entirely. You stroked his cock, slowly dragging his foreskin over his head just how he liked it--but it wasn't enough.

He needed to make a point; wanted to make a statement; he needed more. "Faster." He urged you and you answered, stroking him faster in your palm.

Jesse was completely unprepared for what happened next, completely unprepared to hear Hanzo moan, his voice less still and certain and more desperate and needy. Jesse had to shut his mouth to keep any noise from escaping as Hanzo's hips quickly began to follow the motion of your strokes, pushing his cock deeper into your grip. Things were beginning to heat up and you decided it was time to lose the pants, grabbing at the waistband of his sweats and tugging them down his thighs.

Jesse had never seen this much of Hanzo before-- it amazed him how turned on he was getting just from seeing his body. Hanzo laid back, sliding the pants and accompanying underwear from around his legs, tossing them at the foot of the bed toward Jesse, smirking a bit. Jesse, never really one to play fair, grabbed Hanzo's discarded boxers, bringing them to his mouth and licking across the precum stained crotch before dropping them to the floor.

Yeah, Hanzo told him to ask if he wanted anything, but he never said he couldn't do that.

Hanzo glared at him, clenching his teeth, a heat washing over his body at the sight of Jesse's malicious act. Jesse just smiled, chuckling a bit as his eyes danced across your bodies, enjoying the ever growing sight of skin. Hanzo pushed you onto your back, grabbing at the hem of your tank top and pulling it off over your head.

If there was anything Hanzo enjoyed, it was worshiping that rack of yours. By the number of bruises and hickeys he'd see on them, he could tell that Jesse was quite fond of them as well. "Ah, Hanzo." You moaned as he latched onto your breasts, kissing across them teasingly as his fingers rubbed across your nipples. Jesse couldn't help but bite his tongue as he watched, he could suck on those nips all day long and he's said that on multiple occasions.

His mouth filled with saliva at the thought of tasting your skin right now. He was squirming in his seat again, his leg bouncing nervously as his cybernetic hand squeezed tight against his thigh. It was euphoric to watch Jesse, eyes glossed over in an utter haze of ecstasy as he watched Hanzo pleasure you. Hanzo pulled back, repositioning you on the bed so you faced Jesse as Hanzo sat himself between your legs, pulling your shorts and accompanying panties off.

This was the point where Hanzo knew he'd break McCree. His thumb parted your lips, already wet from the light teasing and stimulation. He laid on his stomach, resting his head against your thigh before speaking. "Tell me, my love. How much do you want my mouth? Beg me for it." Hanzo had never asked you to beg before-- but _**fuck**_ you were more than willing to. "Please, Hanzo, please go down on me." "Do you promise to behave, little one?" "Yes-- I'll be good, please." He glanced up at Jesse, who knew damn well that that question was directed at him. He almost hadn't noticed that he was now leaned forward in his chair, hands gripping the arms tightly.

He cleared his throat, leaning back, his face still hot with adrenaline before he glanced down to see his cock standing up rock hard, precum staining his pajama pants through his boxers. He _wanted_ to watch Hanzo go down on you, he _needed_ it.

Hanzo smirked knowingly. "Good girl." You watched in excitement as Hanzo's fingers spread your lips, his breath warm against your burning heat. His tongue dipped in licking up your pussy and you whined, so sensitive and eager for his touch. He hummed lowly, his hands coming to rest on your inner thighs as his lips met your clit and you were you were in pure ecstasy. Hanzo was noisy and lewd, being as nasty as possible as he sucked your soft pliant nub in between his lips. You moaned exasperatedly as he worked you up with his tongue, his only reply to your moans a short, approving hum. McCree was already so far gone now, again, leaned forward, soft moans escaping him as he watched Hanzo's tongue work its magic, your hand pulling at Hanzo's hair as it instinctively does when you get closer to your orgasm.

It was almost too much now, forced to watch you orgasm while Hanzo eats you out? What a devious man. Jesse let out a groan. "Baby. Darlin'." His voice was sweet and smooth like honey as his hand danced across his hard cock, throbbing in response.  He needs this. He needs to touch himself right now or he doesn't know what he'll do.

"Not yet, Jesse." Hanzo interrupted. He felt his heart jump at the sound of his name out Hanzo's mouth. Hanzo looked over at him, his mustache and goatee shiny with your sticky tang and licked across his lips before speaking. "Just a little longer." Jesse's breath caught in his throat. Everything was hot-- the room, his body, his clothes. There's no way he could last a minute longer without touching himself. "P-please." "Hmm?" Hanzo hummed, egging him on. "Please, _what_?" His stare was fiery and cruel. Jesse could split his lip he was biting it so hard before pleading. "Pl--ease. I need to-- Lemme--" ''--Touch yourself, Jesse?" "Yes, _please_." His voice shook, his heart rattling in his chest as he awaited Hanzo's response. There was a slight crack in the chair where Jesse's cybernetic hand had the wooden arm in it's vice grip.

"You may. How hard was that?" Jesse groaned, fumbling with the drawstring on his pants before slipping his hand around his swollen cock. He gasped, whimpering slightly as his stroked along his sensitive tip, watching as Hanzo leaned in, ready to eat your up again before he uttered, "Do not cum yet." Jesse felt a massive crater form in his stomach, he was so close, just stroking and watching you cum was gonna be enough to get him off. "Please--" "No." Hanzo snapped. " _Fuck._ "

Hanzo taps on your inner thighs, sitting up and patting a spot on the bed just in front of Jesse. "Come over here and lay on your back." You obliged him, spreading your legs in front of Jesse who looked to be hanging on by a single thread. Your encouraging smile up at him gave him the much needed willpower to restrain himself just a little longer. You moaned sweetly as Hanzo licked across his fingers, maintaining direct eye contact with Jesse as he watched his two fingers slip inside your hole. Hanzo groaned enthusiastically, chorusing the wet smack of his fingers playing in you. "You're so wet and ready for me, my love." You whimpered, clutching at the sheets as he worked to tighten that knot growing in the pit of your stomach. Hanzo's free hand began rubbing at your throbbing clit and you gasped, eyes rolling back, shaking Jesse's will, urging his hand to palm at his cock.

Hanzo's chest grew redder as he furiously fingered into you, quiet grunts falling from his lips at every plea you made. Your body radiated pleasure through every stroke, and you felt a sudden pressure build in your pelvis as your orgasm teetered on the edge. All at once that pressure was released and you felt a sensation like nothing you've ever felt. Wet smacking soon turned into sloshing as you cried, spraying Hanzo's hand in a squirt of pleasure before a heavier stream doused the bed in front of Jesse.

Both he and Hanzo appeared equally shocked, looking to each other for confirmation that this had never happened before. You shut your legs around his hand in an attempt to stop the flow, panicked by the sensation that felt similar to peeing yourself and before Hanzo could react, Jesse was out of his chair, grabbing your thighs and spreading them apart. "Nuh uh darlin'. Go ahead and finish her, Han." Hanzo was so hard now, his muscles were on fire but that was easily overshadowed by the burning in his groin as he started up again, working open your clenched, little hole.

Jesse's excited laugh broke off into a stifled gasp and Hanzo looked over to see your hand clasped around Jesse's throat, a coy smile on Jesse's mug as he stared into your eyes, a heat burning behind his brown irises. He knew Jesse liked being choked-- but he never knew the extent of it. Hanzo felt his cock throb at the sight of you two gazing at each other. Your hips thrashed as you grinded into Hanzo's fingers, a thick sloshing filling the room again as you shrieked announcing your orgasm, and Hanzo groaned loudly as your squirt drenched his arm. Only when he was sure you had squirted all you could did his fingers leave your pussy.

Your grip began to falter and Jesse released your thigh in favor of grabbing your hand, squeezing your fingers tighter around the sides of his throat. Hanzo was at a loss for words, his hand wet with your cum slipping over his cock. Jesse let out a few grunts, blinking slowly as he felt his head grow fuzzy and his lungs begin to burn finally tugging your hand away and gasped for air, all the while a filthy beam on his face. His laughter filled the room as he took air in, gazing dreamily into your eyes. "Did that get you off?" You slurred, dizzied by this blissed out high you're experiencing. "It about did," Jesse wheezed, pressing a chaste kiss to your lips. "That and Hanzo strokin' it over there." Hanzo was snapped back to reality by the sound of his name spoken-- still determined to punish Jesse.

"You are not finished yet. Get back in the chair." Jesse, a little less concerned with following orders snatched Hanzo's hand, taking his fingers, glossy and dripping with your wetness, into his mouth. Hanzo couldn't help but gasp at the warm slick sensation as he grazed deep inside Jesse's mouth. His tongue swirled around his fingers cleaning them of your tang before he swallowed, sliding Hanzo's fingers from his mouth. "Yes, sir." He sang, sending a wink in Hanzo's direction. You're a bystander to it all, too physically exhausted to even attempt to thwart what's about to go down.

Suddenly Hanzo's lips crash into his, and you're both taken aback for a moment. He licks across Jesse's lips, eager to taste your essence that Jesse had all but sucked clean from his hand. Jesse moans a little, pulling back only for Hanzo's grip to tighten on his hat. He accepted Hanzo's tongue, soft and delicate against his surely rougher, pastry flavored lips. Hanzo's free hand began fervently stroking his cock, getting his fill of Jesse's mouth before the two were forced to separated to breathe.

Boy, the rager Jesse had right now was truly a testament to just how disciplined he was to following orders. With his fingers wet with a mixture of your cum and Jesse's saliva Hanzo begins stroking himself. The sensation was sweet as Jesse, who unabashedly fondled himself, was forced to watch Hanzo pleasure himself. The ferocious glare painted on Hanzo's face as he pulled at his nipples was riling Jesse up, an explicit spite in Hanzo's actions; he was  _more_ than willing to ruin himself if it meant torturing Jesse.

"H-anzo can I--" "--Call me sir." Jesse chewed his lip hesitantly watching the cruel smirk curl at the end of Hanzo's lips. Hanzo had no intention of letting him join, and that was all fine and dandy because the next words out of McCree's mouth, sure enough, had Hanzo pegged. "Can I talk dirty, please, sir?" Hanzo almost froze up completely, the crimson blush from his chest bleeding into his cheeks as Jesse bit back his cheeky smile. The scene playing out in front of you was straight from a kinky Shakespearean film. "You want to talk while I masturbate in front of you?" Hanzo chuckled in disbelief. "Please, sir." Hanzo's cock visibly throbbed at hearing that and he stroked faster, well aware of Jesse's intentions.

"Lookit that," Jesse whispered as his fingers slipped into his pants. "Already got yourself so worked up with just your fingers? Guess you ain't just handy with that bow--" "-- _Quiet_." Hanzo snapped, a tightening pressure in his belly as he watched Jesse's hand stroke leisurely in his pants. Jesse chuckled, leaning forward slightly to pull his pants down his thighs, exposing his thick, well edged cock to you and Hanzo. You answered in a swallowed whimper, drool pooling in your mouth at the sight of his precum, dripped all across his shaft.

Jesse started at a modest pace before quickening to match Hanzo's. Hanzo groaned, beginning to feel the rhythmic contractions of his orgasm. "Oh, I know darlin'. You’re close ain't ya, sugar?" " _Be. Quiet. Jesse._ " Hanzo snapped as his chest heaved. "Why don' you let us hear those sweet moans you were makin' for us earlier--" Hanzo lurched forward, clasping his hand over Jesse's mouth and nose, Jesse responding with a shocked grunt.

In a silence filled only by Jesse's muffled moans and the slick smacking of each man's stroking, Hanzo came with a stuttered gasp, cum pulsing down his shaft and thigh. Jesse's eyes rolled as his vision grew fuzzy, Hanzo considered the pros and cons of holding Jesse till he passed out but you made that decision for him, pulling his hand away and not a second too soon as Jesse gasped, cum shooting from his tip in powerful throbs. His labored moans followed soon after as he gripped his shaft tight, sliding the foreskin over his sensitive head sending a few jolts of pleasure through his flagging cock.

You hummed, crawling between Hanzo's legs to lick the spilled cum from his shaft and thighs. "Y/N." He groaned, a bit too sensitive before you leaned over to clean Jesse who's cum had dripped down his fingers and spotted his pants. "Darlin'." He dazedly groaned, sliding his fingers into your mouth, slick with the mixture of his cum and Hanzo's. You swallowed, a salacious smile pulling at your lips as you looked between the two, visibly less tense, men and you spoke. "Friends?"

Jesse and Hanzo met eyes for a second and in that short lived glance, there was an unspoken truce made between them.

"No." Hanzo, leaned over, grabbing Jesse's human hand, then grabbing yours. "Partners."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me be clear, I *do not* believe group sex is the way to solve relationship issues, only communication can truly attempt to address and remedy that.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading this! Let me know if you like it.  
> Tag yourself, I'm Jesse saying "pardner".


End file.
